


Merry Christmas

by Wendymypooh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Dean and Sam surprise each other with Christmas presents.





	Merry Christmas

“Merry Christmas Sammy.” Dean Winchester set a festive looking box onto the table in front of his younger brother. 

“You bought me a present?” Sam asked, surprise in his voice. 

“That’s what normal people do at Christmas.” Dean said, taking a long drink of his beer. 

“Yeah, well, we’re not normal people.” Sam replied. 

“No, we definitely are not.” Dean gestured toward the box. “Open it.” 

Sam eyed the box suspiciously. It looked like a child had wrapped it. Dean had a lot of useful skills, but wrapping presents wasn’t one of them. He pulled the box toward him and gingerly picked it up. He lifted it to his ear and shook it slightly, listening to it. 

“It’s not a bomb.” Dean chuckled at Sam’s antics. 

Sam grinned sheepishly at him. He set the box back on the table and unwrapped the wrapping paper from it. He pulled out his pocketknife and used it to cut the tape that sealed the flaps shut. He pocketed his knife before opening the flaps so he could look in the box. 

He burst out laughing as he pulled out a tie dye t-shirt with a smiley face on him. Underneath the t-shirt were traveler size mouthwash, deodorant, and toothpaste. There were also a package each of socks and boxers, and two packs of his favorite gum. 

“Thanks Dean.” He told his brother. 

“You’re welcome.” Dean took another drink of his beer. 

“I, uh, have something for you too.” Sam reached under his motel bed and pulled out a neatly wrapped box about the same size as the one Dean had given him. 

Dean flashed Sam a smile as he took the box from his brother. He tore into the wrapping paper, shredding it within seconds. He had his pocketknife out, cut the tape sealing the flaps shut, and opened the box. Just like Sam, he burst out laughing as he gazed into it. 

An almost identical t-shirt to the one that he had given Sam, lay on top. Instead of a smiley face, his sported a grumpy face. Beneath it were two Hershey chocolate bars, a box of condoms, travel size mouthwash, toothpaste, and deodorant. There was also a package each of boxers and socks as well. 

“Thanks Sammy. “ 

“You’re welcome Dean. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
